jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
Vanishing Act
Vanishing Act is an episode from season three. Plot At the beginning of the episode, Jimmy receives a package containing "The Great Spamdini Magic Set", but it all falls apart. Jimmy then figures out that he was ripped off. Carl reads from a book contained in the set that the Great Spamdini disappeared under mysterious circumstances. After that, Sheen asks Jimmy why he is he suddenly into magic, and Carl thinks Jimmy is doing it just because he's trying to impress Betty. Jimmy denies this, but to prove his point, Carl ordered Goddard to show a clip that Jimmy was trying to impress Betty, putting Jimmy in humiliation. Later on, Jimmy begins his magic act. Betty finds a note on the front row seat saying Reserved for Betty, along with a rose. Jimmy takes Betty up as a volunteer in the Metamorphosis Box. Cindy sabotages the act, due to being upset that Jimmy likes Betty instead of her. This causes Sheen, Carl, Cindy, Jimmy and Betty to be lost in another dimension, which leaves Libby in charge on entertaining the audience. Later, Jimmy is floating in a parallel dimension along with a door and an eyeball watching him. Then, he accidentally went through a gigantic toilet's hole and passed out. When he woke up, Jimmy sees Betty in his eyes, but only her face because Cindy, Sheen, Betty and Carl are now disembodied floating heads and have lost their bodies. Then they see a portal, which everyone mistook as a painting of a desert scene. They teleport there to find their bodies, and they reattach their heads into their bodies the right ways, (except Sheen, who puts his head on backwards). Carl then finds an arm that doesn't belong to any of them, and it starts chasing them. When they run into another door, they turn green and "look like math homework". While there, Cindy blames everything on Betty and Jimmy. Betty then breaks it up and talks to Cindy in private, revealing that she knows about Cindy's crush on Jimmy and tells her that she can have him. At that point, the arm finds them, and they jump off a ledge into a house with nowhere to go, but the Great Spamdini appears from the shadows and re-attaches his arm (it was his arm that had been chasing the kids the whole time). Later, he shows the kids a place where a tuna fish sandwich appears every day. When Jimmy picks up the sandwich, a nearby wall opens up revealing a portal. The portal disappears, though, and is replaced by dozens of portals. They all look into the portals and try to find the correct one. They then find it when they hear Ms. Fowl's voice. Everyone then goes back to Retroville (except Spamdini, who goes into the portal to a land made entirely of pastrami) and everyone cheers for Sheen's head being backwards. Quotes *'Cindy:' This should ruin Nerdtron's magic career and his chances with Betty! *'Jimmy:' The power surge must have caused your body parts to scatter in multidimensional space! *'Cindy:' Enough with the scientific yada-yada! Fix us! *'Jimmy:' Okay, I will. First's let's get out of here. We have to go back into the toilet. *'Cindy:' Please tell me he didn't say "toilet". *'Betty:' Jimmy, the only thing in here is that painting. *'Jimmy:' That's no painting. *'Cindy:' Oh, so now you're an art critic too. *'Jimmy:' It's some sort of portal. Come on! Be careful, Betty. *'Cindy:' (mocking Jimmy) "Be careful, Betty." *'Jimmy:' Watch your precious head. (Cindy hits him) Ow! *'Cindy:' Sorry. I have to left feet. Oh, wait. No, I don't! *'Cindy:' Nerdtron! We're not lab rats and this is not one of your lame experiments! *'Betty:' Back off Cindy. He's trying to get us out of here and if anyone can do it, he can. *'Cindy:' Okay, I've had it, miss Hot Pants! This is ALL YOUR FAULT! *'Betty:' Excuse me', '''miss Big Mouth'!?' *'Cindy': You made Nerdtron go gaga over you and do a stupid magic show! *'Jimmy:' '''I AM NOT GAGA!' Besides you caused my invention to overload! *'Cindy:' Well, you built the invention to impress your dream girl! *'Betty: TIME-OUT! '''Cindy... we need to have a little chat. ' (walks away with Cindy) Look, I know all about the whole you and Neutron thing. *'''Cindy: Thing!? What thing? There is no thing! We don't have a thing! *'Betty:' Yeah, right? Just relax and keep out of my face. He's all yours. *'Cindy:' (whisper) Yes! *'Cindy:' Mimes! Nothing but mimes! Scientific Analysis This episode displays a unique scientific analysis. As Jimmy enters the dimension, he remarks, "Okay, I'm in some sort of a parallel dimension, so that door isn't real, that eyeball isn't real, and I hope that toilet isn't real." implying that no objects are real in a parallel dimension. While in the green wireframe room, Jimmy remarks, "If I knew that we wouldn't disintegrate at any given moment... I could have some fun here", implying that when in a parallel dimension, matter that takes any form can disappear at any time. Evidence of this in the episode can be seen in the background of the portal hallway. There are constantly portals appearing and disappearing. From another viewpoint, the dimension Jimmy is in contains two intersecting dimensions. Meaning, the force of the magic box must have been built with an extradimensional power that has the ability to warp electrons. Jimmy does describe this to Mr. Spamdini, only to be ruined by the annoying and loud Sheen. Furthermore, the key to finding the exit portal is to locate where the dimensions intersect. Intersecting dimensions, as described by Jimmy, always spit out new matter, which was the tuna sandwich in this case. Trivia *The room with the red curtains (towards the end of the episode) and black and white striped floor is nearly identical to the red-curtained room in the "Black Lodge" from Twin Peaks. *The tune the plays at the title card and during the beginning of Jimmy's magic show sounds a like version of "Sirius" by The Alan Parsons Project. *The tune that Libby plays on her keyboard after Jimmy goes into the portal after his friends, sounds like the Fatboy Slim song "Weapon of Choice" which itself sampled "Into My Own Thing" by Sly & the Family Stone. *Betty reveals that she knows that Cindy has a crush on Jimmy and says that she can have him. *The episode reveals that Betty hates Cindy's nasty attitude. *In the cancelled fourth season, there would've been an episode called "Three's a Crowd" that would've focused on both Cindy and Betty. In that episode, they would've gotten trapped in Jimmy's lab (along with Libby) and ultimately become friends. *The squee sound effect, known for it's constant use in the ever-popular TV series My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, can be heard when the plush bunny's head falls off at the beginning of the episode. *The painting in this episode is a reference to the painting worlds Bowser turned the paintings of Princess Peach's castle into in Super Mario 64 and its handheld remake, Super Mario 64 DS. Betty, Cindy, Sheen, and Carl becoming floating disembodied heads is also a reference to the title screens for both games that feature Mario's head (and Yoshi's head in the DS version). *The green pixel background is similar to one in Tron. *The Great Spamdini is a spoof of famous magician Harry Houdini. *This is the last episode Jimmy tries to impress Betty. *A statue of Beautiful Gorgeous is seen in the red room. Goofs * When Sheen says "Naptime", his head is frontwards again, even though it's supposed to be backwards. *It is unknown how Sheen got his head back to normal. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3